Ylijumalat
The Ylijumalat (Ylijumala sing.) were a sentient bipedal species native the planet of Linnunrata, located in the Unknown Regions. They were a highly mysterious race that was secretive and isolationistic like the Chiss, generally distrusting any other species. They were strong promoters of justice and order which was enforced through a police state type government. Such a government would probably been seen as brutal and freedom-restricting, but in fact the system fitted the morals of the Ylijumalat perfectly and was well suited for wartime. The most notable member of their kind was Nyyrikki Tuoni who only just recently revealed the name of Ylijumalat as a species. Characteristics At first glance appearing to be athletic and attractive humans to “outlanders”, the Ylijumalat were a long-lived species, reportedly capable of living two hundred standard years, mostly likely due to the fact that all Ylijumalat had a low birth rate. Boasting enhanced hearing and sight particularly in night vision like a feline and resistance to the cold, they were excellent hunters, trackers, and soldiers. The only way that they were easily distinguishable from Humans was they had eyes similar in appearance to a cat as well as slightly elongated (pointed) ears which aided in enhancing their hearing. It was often speculated that this was a result of the Ylijumalat being primarily nocturnal and the northern hemisphere being primarily temperate and taiga/boreal with winter six out of the twelve standard months, so much of the year was darker than usual. The environment was believed to be linked also to the reason for the cold resistance of the Ylijumalat as well due to most of the planet having numerous mountain ranges where most of the Ylijumalat population lived, and that the planet and the Ylijumalat's current condition was believed to be strongly linked to the 10,000 year long nuclear winter that took place on their homeplanet after a devastating war. Another characteristic was most Ylijumalat shared at some point in their youth often got tattoos running down the outside of their shoulder, arms, or back. When a Force Sensitive Ylijumalat used a highly powerful Force ability, the tattoos had a tendency to glow. A serious draw back to the Ylijumalat was that because they had such greater physical characteristics than humans in terms of life span, they had a low birth rate compared to Humans. Children were often born as an only child. It was unknown if Yiljumalat could interbreed with other species, although Nyyrikki Tuoni had hinted that they were practically capable of having relations with any humanoid species. The offspring he said would be primarily have the characteristics of the one not Ylijumalat, with the only characteristics from the Ylijumala being the feline eyes and feline level hearing and sight, longevity, and cold resistance. They were a calm and collected species, rarely acting rashly, instead choosing to analyze a situation before acting. They tended to be reserved and quiet, choosing not to speak unless they felt there was something important to say. As a result of being reserved and commonly in control of their emotions, most other species viewed them as being apathetic, uncompassionate, and cold. History The past of the Ylijumalat is mostly shrouded in mystery for those of the Known Galaxy for those who even know they exist. If a person knew the history of the Ylijumalat, they would understand the reason for the way they are. The Great War and 10,000 Years of Darkness Approximately in the year 40,000 B.C. after thousands of years of famine, poverty, and war, the Ylijumalat achieved the technological wonder of creating synthetic beings with V.I. capabilities which spurrred a golden age of technology and prosperity. At first this intelligence was limited by the designers, but as time went on the V.I. was made advanced for more complicated tasks to the point that eventually the technology became A.I. The synthetic beings became capable of learning and improving themselves outsidce of their initial programming. Little did the Ylijumalat that the synthetic beings eventually conscious of the concept of slavery. At first this awareness emerged only in the form of being reluctance to carry out orders, but as centuries passed the synthetic beings began to vocally refuse direct orders. Dsiturbed by this turn of events, the Ylijumalat decided that it would be best to reprogram all synthetic beings with A.I. However, before they could act however, the synthetics led a mass scale revolution that ended in a final and catastrophic war broke out that resulted with the detonation of numerous nuclear type missiles, causing the destruction of billions of Ylijumalat as well as a nuclear winter that lasted for nearly ten thousand years. Even with the detonation of the missiles, the synthetics still were not defeated. During the nuclear winter, the synthetics went into stasis in ancient vaults and fortresses to escape the EMP radiation caused by the missiles and civilization was nearly nonexistent with only small settlements dotting the landscape, but the majority were underground to escape the radiation. Unfortunately the radiation that consumed the planet still seeped into the underground caverns, and what little Ylijumalat technology was left was no longer sophisticated enough to cleanse water and food, so the they were exposed to radiation none the less. Many died from illness, but a small portion survived, albeit changed by the radiation. It was during this time that the Ylijumalat developed many of their traits that separated them from Humans including their feline-like eyes and other heightened senses, longer life span, cold resistance, and low birth rate, the last two being theorized by scientists as being a result of radiation mutation and/or evolution to adapt to the harsh environment. Under One Banner As the long nuclear winter began to come to a close, the synthetics were still a threat to the Ylijumalat. The synthetics had gone into stasis inside ancient sealed vaults and fallout shelters due to the massive EMP radiation interfering with their operating systems and had been for a long time watching over the planet of Linnunrata in restless expectation of the nuclear winter ending so that they eliminate all the Ylijumalat remaining living both on the surface and below. At first the Ylijumalat were nearly overwhelmed due to the sheer power of the synthetics due to them being much more organized than the Ylijumalat, but then a savior emerged. This savior was named Ukko, a Force Adept who rallied the Ylijumalat to unite under one flag and drive out the "sinners against Life itself". Using guerrilla warfare, the Ylijumalat slowly began to reclaim their planet until the synthetics threatened to bombard the planet with the starships that had once belonged to the Ylijumalat and send it back into "another millennium of degradation". The Ylijumalat responded swiftly though as they had always known that they would never be free with a fleet orbiting overhead, so as soon as the conflict had started they had been pouring every last amount of their resources not needed to keep their troops going into mass driver cannons that capable of firing massive slugs at the orbiting fleet above. After the synthetics capital ship was destroyed in the first attack due to having no protection against mass drivers, and the synthetics were finally forced to flee into the depths of the Unknown Regions. TO BE CONTINUED Culture Strict supporters of law, order, and justice, they were considered to have a highly stable planet in which crime and wrong-doing were quickly punished, but not just because of those aspects, but also because family, love, and justice were highly valued in their society as well as appreciation for literature, music, beauty, and art. The body was seen as an incredible work of art of beauty, so as a result a very large majority of the population treated exercise and hygiene as habit despite the species being naturally fit and attractive. There were no economic classes in Ylijumalat society for the most part, as the economy was independent of “outlander” influences, and the planet and its colonies were prosperous due to numerous checks and balances to guard against an economical collapse or poverty. Due to the military, justice, and discipline being a large aspect of society as well as Ylijuamalat being relatively reserved and quiet, small talk was seen as being frowned upon, and silence was seen merely as a form of communication. Family and Home Life Since the day they are born, Ylijumalat children were taught the values of justice and love since birth. Elders were expected to be treated with respect, but elders were also expected not to abuse their positions they may have. Because children were often born as an only child, the nuclear family structure had a very strong hold on Ylijumalat culture, although the society still shared with each other a very strong bond, and having more than one child was considered a great honor and responsibility. As a result, family grudges were very rare and discouraged, and respectful gestures were often expected if greeting an elder or person of high office or reputation. The most common gesture was placing the one's right fist over the heart while inclining the head or bowing. Persons of high office or reputation from generals to doctors often were bestowed a ceremonial yet fully functional traditionally forged ultrachrome pattern welded electro-vibrosword, which they were expected to wear when attending important ceremonies or events. Almost all homes in the Nouthern Hemisphere of Linnunrata had a sauna while others also sometimes had private hotsprings due to them being plentiful. Some customs regarding the home included taking off one's footwear before entering the home as well as bringing a gift such as chocolate or flowers. The flowers however were not to be white or yellow though because they were traditionally used at funerals. Sexuality and Women Males and females were equals in the eyes of Ylijumalat law, both in rights and economically. Young females in Ylijumalat society were highly valued due to the low rate of birth seen in the species as well as due to the traditional view that a person should not try to suppress one's beauty. As a result, Ylijumalat women sometimes were seen as being promiscuous due to their sometimes rather revealing or formfitting attire although it was meant to be purely sexual, but rather it was simply due to being comfortable with one's body. However, if it was known the young woman was just seeking attention in an immodest manner, her actions would be frowned upon and discouraged. Women expected to be treated with respect, but not to the point of being treated chauvinistically, and women were likewise expected to not take advantage of those showing courtesy. For example, when departing for an extended period of time, a male was expected to kiss the cheek of the female he felt closest to who was not kin. However, it was frowned upon to kiss the female if she was in a relationship with someone or the female was known to disapprove of the custom, although such disapproval was usually only seen in outlanders. Also a kiss on the cheek was not just a formality. It could also be a sign of affection, although it was often hard to recognize a difference between a formal kiss and an affectionate one. An example of a female custom was when she was trying to win a male's affection in which she would invite him to her home for dinner. This event would involve a several course meal, usually with the primary course being meat or fish of some sort. It was expected for the meal to take place outside either in a garden or by the ocean/river/lakeside if it was nice weather. The female would often wear a dress either semi-formal or casual in design with a corset, but sometimes when a female was trying to make a large impression, they would wear a "modern" dress that was low-cut and short. Once two Ylijumalat were in a relationship, they tended to be very affectionate and physical. Sexual actions were seen as a natural aspect of life, and so the practice of having relations even before marriage was seen as natural and even healthy. Spirituality The Ylijumalat were for the most agnostics, maintaining that although there was no clear evidence of a divine being or beings, but at the same time there was no evidence to disprove the existence of a divine being, especially since the Universe had to have come from somewhere. Death was seen as a natural aspect of life, but the Ylijumalat firmly believed in an afterlife due to phenomena such as Force ghosts. The name of their underworld was Tuonela, home of the dead and the Sampo, a forge of ancient power made by Ukko with the Force, and it is believed that it is more than coincidence that the most powerful military family as well as producer of Force sensitives is named Tuoni. It is a widely held belief that an ancestor of the Tuoni family was the most powerful Samaanit to ever live, supposedly capable of summoning the spirits of the Dead to being able to create lightning storms powerful enough to destroy entire fleets of ships. Lastly, the Ylijumalat display a particular adoration for the moon, although they never say why to outlanders. The Samaanit The Ylijumalat's spiritual life was led by the Samaanit (literally meaning shamans), who resided with a temple fortress by the name of Kyöpelinvuori and focused primarily in forging and spiritual techniques that strengthened the channeling of the Force through their bodies and others. First started by the legendary being known as Ukko, who was the first to unite the entire planet of Linnunrata under one banner and said to be an incarnation of Jumala Himself, they held a large amount of indirect political power due to their strong connection to the Force, often acting as advisers to the Ylijumalat government and military. Their primary doctrine centered around the pursuit of justice and order, which were key to Ylijumalat society. They believed that once justice and order had been instilled into society and into the individual, prosperity, peace, etc would follow in turn. Because justice is about balance and fairness, rather than being strict supporters of a particular Side of the Force the Samaanit believed that the Light and Dark Sides both served a purpose in justice since the Light Side encouraged mercy and the Dark Side encouraged strictness. Naturally though the Samaanit did not employ some of the more extreme abilities of the Dark Side. Samaanit were expected to be not just powerful spiritually in the Force, but also as warriors. The Samaanit were often broken into two groups: the Salviat(sages) and the Metsästäjät (hunters), however almost all Samaanit at some point in their lives have done the duties of both. The Salviat, usually consisting of more spiritually driven Samaanit, acted as advisors for leader and teachers for acolytes aspiring to join the ranks as full fledged Samaanit. Metsästäjät were more combat driven and acted as holy warriors in that they were highly trained in devastating sword and other weapon forms that were developed to perfection and focused primarily combative Force abilities, although almost all shamans were trained to master at least one type of martial art if they were not a Metsästäjät. Additionally, the Metsästäjät focused on stealth as well as a powerful technique and fighting style known as Päätös which involved channeling lightning in the hands and feet to create powerful and devastating strikes. Many Samaanit were known for wearing bells of varying sizes to produce various sonic effects with the use of the Force. They were often seen as the secret police of the Kuningas and considered independent of the government, resulting in them answering only to the Kuningas. Rivalry between the Salviat and the Metsästäjät was unheard of, as the two groups held each other in high respect as people of important positions like two sides of a coin. They were known for being highly attuned to Life and Death due to knowing the ability to speak to and summon spirits of the Dead through the Force and even walk through the Netherworld in the form of a "Force Ghost". This powerful technique was known as Etiäinen. This technique though was considered extremely dangerous because if a Samaani went to deep into Death, their spirit could be trapped permanently. The Samaanit were known for specializing in the use of multiple forms of weapons and armor technology rather than shunning them like most Jedi and Sith, developing weapons such as their version of the plasmasword as well as using weapons such as gamma ray firearms. Tattoos One of the most important traditions in Ylijumalat and Samaanit culture is that of tattoo markings. Around the age of twenty when a Ylijumalat was considered a legal adult, it was common practice for the man or woman to have tattoos placed on either their shoulders, back, arms, or a combination of the three if they belonged to the Samaanit or were a Force User. These tattoos often were of the family's coat of arms or motto, but if the person belonged to the military or the Samaanit, they would have the motto or coat of arms of those respective organizations tattooed instead or mixed with their family's coat of arms or motto. The most common colors were black, blue, and green. These tattoos were unique from any other tattoo or marking in the Galaxy in that they were actually made through the Force either by the actual person or a respected superior. This became evident when the person had physical contact with another Force User where the tattoos would softly glow. However, this soft glow would only happen when the person with the tattoos wished them to. These tattoos were considered a mark of honor. "Outlander" Relations The Ylijumalat were strictly isolationists, preferring to keep their homeworld cut off from the “Known” Galaxy, although they did allow expeditions as large as fleets to enter the Known Galaxy with the understanding they were not to be followed. Non-Ylijumalat were referred to as “outlanders” and treated with relative coldness and distrust, mainly due to fear that the constant conflict that infested the Known Galaxy will reach their homeworld and colonies. The only sentient species not to be referred to as being outlanders were the Kissaeläimet, a small feline species that were native to Linnunrata and were often companions to the Ylijumalat. It was possible to be adopted into their society after a ritual was performed by their shamans, but adoption was extremely rare, and only granted to a select few deemed worthy. The ritual to accept a non-Ylijumalat into their society involved tattooing the potential adopted with the name of his or her family's name or motto if they were a Force User. If a Ylijumala tried to have a romantic relationship with an outlander without having him or her adopted into the society, the end result would be the Ylijumala being ritually executed by a Samaani and the outlander being "neutered" and then ritually killed as well. The only known friendships between a Ylijumala and outlanders were those between Nyyrikki Tuoni and a small handful of people, and the only known romances involved Nyyrikki Tuoni with several women and Tapio Tuoni with Walja Clibos' mother. Government The Linnunrata Valtakunta (LV) was the main government of the planet Linnunrata, with the capital being Pohjola in the Northern Hemisphere. The Realm was pre-predominately a police state, emphasizing absolute order and justice. The LV in all had ten colonies, but the population total for the entire Realm was only about 6 billion, with Linnunrata having the largest population of 3 billion with the other 3 billion amongst the 10 colonies that the LV encompassed. The head of the government was referred to as the Kuningas, literally meaning king in Basic and was kept in balance by a senate comprised of representatives chosen from the provinces of Linninrata and the colonies. The Neuvosmies, or Councilors, who were his or her advisers outside times of war and headed Departments of the government. There was an estimated number of only 1000 Ylijumalat outside the LV who were mainly spies or scouts in both the Known and Unknown Regions or ambassadors to governments in the Unknown Regions. The fortress that served as the capital building and also as a place for a last stand in case of the LV was invaded and falling was called Aarnivalkea, named after the ancient city originally built by Ukko that Pohjola was built over. Aarnivalkea was considered a paradise city and the greatest achievement of the Ylijumalat ancestors. Military and Technology The Ylijumalat acted with coldness, impartiality, and unrelenting tactics that overwhelmed their opponents. They often relied on guerrilla tactics even if they had superior numbers to help ensure victory and frustrate their opponents. They have claimed to driven back invasions by the ancient Sith Empire, Chiss, Yuuzhan Vong, and Ssi-ruuk, although these may propaganda on their part to deter attacks. All standard soldiers underwent six months of basic training in not only in fighting techniques but also in first aid, metalworking, engineering, and other fields. All male citizens were required to enter the military for one year, not including basic training unless the male had a special physical or mental impairment even though this was extremely rare. Females were sometimes exempt from the requirement due to the low birth rate of the species. The Kuningas was advised in times of war by the Hallitsijat, or Rulers, who acted as the governors of each colony and providence. Regarding them as a poor substitute and insult to Life, droids were frowned upon for being used for tasks easily done by a person, and droids were only used in there was no other option in a situation. Ranged Weaponry and Vehicle Techology Their most famous technology was projectile technology, which was based on highly advanced mass accelerators (like rail guns), although Ylijumalat mass accelerators were much more advanced than the Known Region's versions of mass accelerator firearms since time was spent refining the projectile firearms due to the Ylijumalat's fondness of guerrilla warfare, its lack of a visibility unlike blaster and high energy particle beam technology, and its effectiveness against lightsaber wielders. Boasting high amounts of ammunition in each clips, higher barrel velocity than slugththrowers, and capable of delivering massive amounts of kinetic damage even to heavily armored troops, they were considered by many to be the best projectile firearms in the galaxy. In addition, they developed specialized rounds in addition to their standard depleted baradium slugs to maximize the deadliness of their firearms and used projectile technology in their vehicles which were known as mass drivers. However, other technology was developed to be used for heavy vehicle weaponry, and some were used in specialized guns. The most common were highly advanced sonic guns with capabilities beyond those in the Known Galaxy. Perhaps the most frightening of all the weapons available to the Ylijumalat that the rest of the Galaxy had never seen was the horrific gamma ray weapon. Designed in anything from small arms to capital ship siege cannons, the gamma ray presented itself as possibly the most dangerous ionizing radiation in existence due to their extremely high energy levels as well as being capable of penetrating on even the subatomic level, rendering body armor useless against small arms versions. Gamma ray weaponry on all levels was outlawed for public sale to civilians, and the punishment for buying or selling without government/military permission was punishable by death. It should be noted that although the technology was present for laser and plasma weapons, they were typically shunned except for the use in shielding and plasmaswords. Melee Weapons and Protection They were also brilliant metallurgists and armorers, having forged among the best blade weapons and armor in the Galaxy from the Linnunrata native metal known as taivaallinen teräs aka "heavenly steel" to almost legendary durability, balance, and sharpness that were said to be on par or even superior to Mandalorian besk'ads, Sith swords, and Jedi katanas even without the Force to forge the later of the two's blades. The Ylijumalat were also known for preferring ultrachrome's reflective and lightsaber resistant properties which served as the base alloy for the specialized steel, as well as the cloth armorweave which was used in Samaanit robes. The Ylijumalat often used pure ultrachrome as a substitute due to the difficult forging process for taivaallinen teräs, and generally to reproduce the same looking blades, they forged ultrachromes weapons with pattern welding although an experienced weaponsmith or warrior could tell the difference between the two by looks and feel alone. The Ylijumalat are believed to have discovered the metal of ultrachrome on their own without any outside influence. The swords of the Ylijumalat were typically in a cruciform shape, and the knives were commonly referred to as puukkos that could not only be used as combat knives, but also be used as tools and for throwing. They also appeared to have access or had developed on their own vibroweapon and electroweapon technology, often forging their blade weapons to be capable of housing a vibrocell as well as making the hilt out of shock resistant materials due to taivaallinen teräs' having superconductive quality due to the ultrachrome. Additionally the bladed weapons often made use of a electricity generator located within the hilt that generated waves of electricity down the blade similar to an electrostaff. This made the weapons highly effective against droids, and could shock organics to the point of inducing unconsciousness or death if not armored. Lastly, they had achieved technology equal to lightsaber type technology, as many Samaanit and high ranking soldiers and commandos had weapons similar, but it appeared that these weapons used plasma as the primary source for the blade and were closer to lightfoils in that they were easily built and used by those not very powerful in the Force. However, because the weapons did not require crystals, they did not suffer the inferior structure of lightfoils. The primary color of plasma swords were white with either a bluish or orange-red glow, but the color could be altered by having an additional gas combined with the primary gas that fueled the plasma. To prevent enormous heat and contain the blade, a powerful magnetic field emitter similar to a lightsaber was used. Lastly, plasma swords were only a little less potent than lightsabers, but were still very deadly in combat and couldn't be easily destroyed by lightsabers like the Velmorrian energy swords, especially due to their burning properties. Samaanit and higher ranking members of the military were known to carry plasma-swords and shields/bucklers if they did not use taivaallinen teräs electro-vibroswords and shields/bucklers. Category:Races and Species